harry potter the secret demigod
by alfielaurence
Summary: What if harry potter was not just the son of James potter and lily Evans and the grandson of Hecate the most powerful of all the children or blessed of Hecate but the son of the big three and has gifts of from all the gods and goddesses of Olympus. what if James and lily lived. Sirius never went to azkaban and there were other demigods at Hogwarts. Nice petunia. shapeshifter.


I own nothing of rick Riordan or j.k. Rowling

It was a dark night on the 31st of October one of the two nights of the year the dead could travel out of the underworld the other of course being the 21st of December the winter solstice the one day of the year Hades was allowed on Olympus without permission for the great council meeting of the gods. Lord Voldemort a descendant of Hades was walking through Godric's hallow he was going to kill the boy of prophecy that his spy Severus snape heard coming from the lips of a descendant of Apollo the god of prophecy himself. that one boy was destined to destroy him the very thought of course was preposterous i mean how could he the immortal lord Voldemort who was greater than Chaos the creator of the universe be defeated by a mere child and a son of a mud-blood at that he had the blood of gods after all. When he got outside the house he saw the child and his parents playing and he felt pity for the boy being a half blood like him of course the roles were reversed the child's mother lily Evans who his favorite spy was in love with was the mud-blood while his the great lord Voldemort own father was a muggle. As he blew of the door he saw the pure-blooded James potter the boy's father shout up to his wife that the dark lord was coming and to hide with Harry. He foolishly thought he would fight me "crucio" he started writhing in pain on the floor I cackled in glee at the sight of it unknown to Voldemort or the potters was that Sirius black had just apperated into the house to visit the potters when the dark lord blasted the door down. While the mist was still clearing he put a silencing charm on the potters and put a invisibility charm on himself and the 2 potter adults and magicked up two illusions of them unfortunately they didn't have time to get to harry's room as Voldemort used the killing curse on the illusions of the potter parents as they ran into the nursery behind Voldemort they just saw the green flash of light when the unbelievable happened they saw harry's magic react and formed an image of the king of Olympus and his two brothers. Sirius looked shocked that happened while the potters just looked curious and then surprised when they saw a pile of dust where Voldemort had been and a lightening shaped scar on harry's forehead. When they all got downstairs after making sure harry had stopped crying they decided to floo Dumbledore to tell him what happened after they told him what happened... "we have something to tell you" James said "harry has three other fathers who are Greek gods on the Olympian council of course we will only tell harry who his other fathers are when he is seventeen or earlier if need be and only if he wants to tell you will you know who they are he has received gifts from the gods that give him the powers of the gods that aren't his fathers or mother Hecate even though he also has their powers and is the most powerful wizard alive he has been designated a god in his own right and has taken the powers of kronos lord of time and Gaea mother earth herself and the creator twins Chaos and Order of course he will only have the powers of the most powerful wizard in the world and his godly fathers and the weakest powers of the weakest gods until he is sixteen when gods and demigods come of age and he will lose the trace and we have been made immortal for being the mortal parents of the future king of everything for when Chaos and Order step down from their role as kings of the multiverse and Zeus as king of the Greek gods also steps down so basically he will be able to control everything once he has inherited the thrones" lily finished after her husband. "whoooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaa" said Sirius and Dumbledore. "their willing to make his godfather Sirius, his godmother and his aunt my sister petunia, and of course his wizarding mentor you albus immortal as well as any really good friends he makes theirs prophesied by Apollo that there would be 12 that would become gods and one satyr that would become the new lord of the wild." lily continued. "Whoooooooooooooooaaaaa" Dumbledore and Sirius said.


End file.
